


Not that Ginger

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Written for:</strong> Advent Drabbles Dec 05<br/><strong>Prompt:</strong> Holiday Market<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Not that Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:** Advent Drabbles Dec 05  
>  **Prompt:** Holiday Market  
> 

The morning sparkled. New-fallen snow graced garlands of greens all over Hogsmeade. Bundled warm in boots and coats, Harry, Hermione and Ron strolled through the Christmas Market.

“Oh, look!” Ron pulled toward a display of candied fruits. Buying a small sack, he stuffed one in his mouth.

“Ron!” Hermione snatched the bag. “You’re supposed to buy gifts, not for yourself!”

Harry watched his friends’ wrestle for the treats, then fall into a snowdrift giggling. Ron looked up, noticed Harry watching them.

“Sorry mate.” he blushed. “We’ll meet Ginny in a bit.”

 But it wasn’t Ron’s sister that Harry longed for.


End file.
